In the telecommunication arts there frequently arises the need to test telecommunications wiring, e.g. during installation and repair of such wiring. Coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,765, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, is directed to a modular test adapter for testing telecommunications wiring. The modular test adapter of the '765 patent includes an octagonally shaped electrically insulating housing securing eight electrical contacts therein and an eight conductor jacketed cable which interconnects the contacts and a modular plug.
At least one commercially available in-line modular adapter includes a modular jack in electrical connection with a single ended plug cord. The conductors from the cable and the jack are electrically bridged with circuit access pads and the jack and access pads are housed in a generally rectangular shaped housing. Each access pad terminates two wires, i.e. one wire from the jack and one wire from the plug cord internal to the housing and includes a portion which extends from the housing for access by testing hardware. The device is available in 4, 6 and 8 wire configurations.
The above discussed devices are encumbered with limitations with regard to ease of use and to manufacturability which is discussed in detail below.